1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that aids a user in putting his or her socks on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,840 issued to L. M. Hoagland. However, it differs from the present invention because it still requires a user to bend down to disengage clamping slide 18. Similarly, the disclosure of Canadian patent No. 1,079,238 issued to Jacobucci in 1978, provides for a "bulldog clip" that also requires a user to bend down to disengage thereby also defeating one of the main objectives of this invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.